Revenge of the Borg
by Fictionstv
Summary: A revised "First Contact" story involving a Star-fleet Borg collective taking revenge for the Cardassian War. Picard must stop the Borg before they commit genocide on Cardassia sending the Galaxy into war.


**Star Trek **

**Revenge of the Borg**

The Defiant fired several times at the advancing Borg cube in one swing before it was hit again. The small ship was designed to fight the Borg, one of the first Star Fleet military ships. Its weapons and armor gave it an advantage of any other ship of the same size. Against the Borg cube however, the ship's weapons didn't seem to make much difference against the massive ship. As the Defiant swung around, other Star Fleet ships were exploding from Borg torpedoes and beams. At this rate, a ship was being destroyed every few minutes. The Defiant was suddenly hit by a Borg beam penetrating the shields and armor nearly disabling it.

The commander of the Defiant was Lt. Commander Worf of Deep Space Nine. With him were a small inexperienced team that had never thought they would have been called back to Earth to fight the Borg. The charisma of their commander gave them the strength to join the armada of ships against the Borg. Because of its small size, the Borg paid little attention to the ship until now.

"Report!" Worf shouted after they had been hit.

"Power off-line, our weapons are gone," the helmsman said.

Worf pounded on his control panel for any response finding none. "Perhaps today is a good day to die! Prepare for ramming speed!" Worf ordered.

"Sir, there is another ship coming in. It's the Enterprise!" the helmsman said.

* * *

The Enterprise-E was immediately attacked as it entered the war zone. "The Defiant is losing life support," Riker reported.

"Beam the survivors aboard," Picard ordered.

"Captain, that would lower our shields," Data reminded him.

"I am well aware of that Data. It will only be for a moment," Picard said.

"The Admiral's ship has been destroyed," Riker reported.

"What is the status of the Borg cube?" Picard asked.

"The outer hull has sustained heavy damage. I am reading fluctuations in their power grid," Data analyzed.

"On screen," Picard ordered showing a visual of the fleet engaging the Borg cube.

* * *

In the transporter bay, the Defiant crew members were beamed aboard. Worf waited until the last of his men were safely brought to sick bay before moving to the bridge. Meanwhile, the Enterprise led the fleet to fire on a specific area of the Borg cube causing it to explode. The massive explosion of the cube unfortunately engulfed a few ships.

"Bring all the wounded from the fleet on board," Picard ordered. "Doctor Crusher, prepare your staff for more patients."

"Understand Captain. I have a patient here who would like to see you, Lt. Amanda Maxwell," Crusher said.

"Amanda Maxwell...," Picard considered. "Could it be?" he wondered. Picard turned to Riker. "You have the bridge number one."

* * *

Picard went down to sick bay and found a brown haired young woman in a tarnished uniform. She immediately stood up as Picard entered the room. "This is Lt. Amanda Maxwell of the Defiant," Crusher introduced.

"I wanted to thank you personally Captain. You saved my crew and the Earth," she said.

"I can't take all the credit. The Enterprise crew and the other star ships prevented the assimilation of Earth. Tell me, are you related to Captain Benjamin Maxwell?" Picard asked.

The woman's face fell as she stared at Picard. "Yes, I am his daughter," she said.

"I thought his family was killed by the Cardassians," Picard said.

"They killed my mother and my brothers. I alone escaped but that was a long time ago Captain," Amanda said awkwardly. "I hope you do not think less of me because of my father's actions."

"Of course not. You are your own person," Picard assured her. "What your father did was wrong, but I have a better understanding for why he did it now."

"Thank you Captain," Amanda said gratefully.

"On board the Defiant I was an engineer. I could assist your team," Amanda offered.

"I will let Commander Laforge know you will be coming," Picard smiled.

Picard glanced at Crusher confused over Amanda as she left. "It is amazing she survived and has come so far," Picard said.

"Do you want me to keep a watch on her?" Crusher asked.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary. The past is the past," Picard said.

* * *

Amanda entered engineering and approached Commander Laforge. "I am Lt. Maxwell of the Defiant, I was in charge of ship engineering," she introduced

"Commander Laforge," he introduced shaking her hand. His visor was gone replaced with two bionic eyes. "The Enterprise didn't sustain any significant damage from the Borg but many of the other ships are severely damaged," Laforge told her.

"I am taking a team with me to begin repairs on the other ships. Porter, you're in charge while I am gone," Laforge said to the engineering team. "You will be assigned to Porter. Welcome aboard," Laforge said warmly to Amanda.

"Porter, check out the environmental controls," Laforge said looking at the control panel. "It's getting a little warm in here."

"Yes Sir," Porter replied.

"Let's go," Laforge said leaving engineering.

* * *

Worf entered the bridge gaining the attention of the bridge officers. "Welcome aboard Mr. Worf," Picard said warmly.

"Thank you Sir. The Defiant?"

"Adrift but salvageable," Picard assured him.

"Tough little ship," Rike remarked.

"Little?" Worf scoffed.

"Mr. Worf, we could use some help in tactical. There could be an unexpected counter attack," Picard directed.

"Aye Sir," Worf said moving over to the station.

"Mr. Worf, were you aware that the daughter of Captain Maxwell was aboard your ship?" Picard asked.

"Lt. Maxwell was assigned to the Defiant very recently. I did not have the time to review her entire record," Worf said defensively.

"I thought Captain Maxwell's family had been killed," Troi said.

"I thought the same. Data, pull everything you have on Lt. Maxwell," Picard ordered.

"Yes Sir, it appears that her records have been classified. However, this is common procedure for personal assigned to secret Defiant missions," Data said.

"That's true," Worf admitted.

"I'm probably just over reacting," Picard said.

"Your concerns are warranted Captain," Troi said.

"I cannot allow my feelings about her father prejudice how I treat his daughter," Picard said wisely. Picard then pushed a communicator button on his chair. "Mr. Laforge, report.

"The damage is quite extensive on these ships. I'll be here awhile Captain," Laforge said.

"Understood," Picard said ending the conversation. Picard then sensed the Borg's thoughts in his head, and Troi noticed it too.

"What is it Captain?" she asked concerned.

"I can hear them still," Picard muttered. "Check all systems for anything unusual," Picard ordered.

"Environmental controls have caused the temperatures to rise 10 degrees and humidity levels are at 79%," Worf reported.

"Like a Borg ship," Picard realized.

* * *

The Borg advanced on engineering quickly taking over the warp core room. The engineers took out their phasers and killed a few of the Borg, but they quickly adapted. "Captain, the Borg are in engineering. We are under attack!" Lt. Porter said.

"Fall back from engineering," Picard ordered. Picard then turned to Worf. "Gather a security team and shut down the transporter room."

"They have disabled the bridge's control over the transporter room. It will have to be done manually," Worf said.

"Inform every ship to raise their shields," Picard ordered.

"Some of the ships' shields are disabled," Riker reported.

"Laforge, make the shields your number one priority," Picard ordered.

"Some of these ships still have life support issues," Laforge objected.

"If you don't raise the shields everyone will be dead anyway. The Borg are on the Enterprise," Picard told him.

* * *

Lt. Porter was quickly subdued by the Borg. Amanda Maxwell struggled to change the settings on her phaser and managed to slice through one of them. Her second attempt failed and she was captured in a brief struggle. The Borg secured engineering and then worked their way towards sick bay.

"The Borg are attacking the sick bay doors. We won't hold them for long," Crusher reported.

"Evacuate sick bay," Picard ordered.

"We don't have time to evacuate them all. We have dozens of critically wounded," Crusher objected.

"Save what you can," Picard said.

Crusher looked grimly at her situation. "Take anyone that can walk out of sick bay," she ordered.

"What of the others?" a nurse asked.

"Leave them behind," Crusher ordered. "Keep those doors shut for as long as you can," she told the security team.

* * *

Picard looked over a map of the ship. "We have lost contact with deck 16," Worf reported.

"Seal off the deck. Put security teams at every access point," Picard ordered. "Mr. Hawk, what are the environmental conditions now."

"Thirty nine point one degrees Celsius and 92% humidity," Hawk reported.

Picard nodded confirming his suspicion. "They must have come over when our shields were down. They want to assimilate the Enterprise and then Earth."

"Main controls are being rerouted by engineering," Hawk said as he lost control of his panel.

"Mr. Data, lock out the main computer," Picard barked.

"I have isolated the main computer with an encryption code. It is highly unlikely they will be able to break it," Data said.

* * *

"Riker, take the bridge. Mr. Worf, Data, you come with me with the security team," Picard ordered.

"It is not advisable that the Captain be present in the security team," Data said.

"No one knows the Borg like I do. I have every confidence in Commander Riker," Picard said.

"Thank you Captain," Riker said appreciatively.

* * *

Picard, Worf, and Data took a team down the armory to take up phaser rifles. "Some of the Borg you will encounter are assimilated crew. Try to disable them if you can and shoot to kill only when necessary," Picard ordered.

"Change phaser settings continually so they do not adapt," Worf said.

"We may be reduced to hand to hand combat," Picard said gravely.

Worf took out a short Klingon sword. "I am ready Captain."

"Our objective is engineering. Next to the warp core are two coolant tanks," Picard said.

"The coolant is highly pressurized and will liquify organic material on contact," Data said.

"How do we puncture it then?" a security officer asked.

"I will," Data replied.

"Let's move," Picard ordered.

* * *

The team went down the corridors of the ship and then through hatches in the floor to lower levels. After clearing a number of decks, Data finally came across an area of the ship that was under the process of being converted towards Borg technology. The team looked around the alien environment of tubes, wires, and metallic surfaces towards engineering.

Suddenly a compartment opened revealing Crusher and her nurse staff. Worf and security team quickly disengaged upon seeing her. "It's only me! We have wounded here," she said throwing her hands up.

"Are you alright?" Worf asked.

"Yes, but we have wounded here. I had to leave so many behind," she said sadly.

"Get these people back to deck 14," Worf ordered a security member.

Worf rejoined Data and Picard's security team. They finally came across Borg drones who were inexplicably ignoring them. "They don't see us a threat," Picard realized.

The team went past a number of Borg until they reached the door to engineering. "The manual release," Picard pointed out next to the door.

Data went up front and took out a compartment to release the door. It failed. The Borg then started attacking the team. The halls were full of phaser fire as the team engaged the Borg. Several Borg fell before they adapted shielding themselves. Worf and Data then entered hand to hand combat against the Borg using their rifles to bash and strike. Several members of the team were overwhelmed and captured by the Borg.

Picard managed to get to another panel and manually open the door. As he did more Borg came through. Data intervened to save Picard from being captured. He became overwhelmed and was captured himself. "Captain," Data said as the doors closed.

"Data!" Picard shouted as he was lost.

Worf, Picard, and the rest of the security team retreated away using the tunnel system through the Enterprise to make their escape.

* * *

Data was placed on a metal table and had his limbs restrained by metal locks. A smaller female Borg approached Data as the table rotated him upright. Her scalp was bald, her skin was deathly pale, and there were tubes and wires from the back of her head to her back. Her suit consisted of black armor and tubes. Her hands were covered in black gloves with metal attached to her fingers. Data's optical scanners recognized her as Lt. Amanda Maxwell from the computer records.

"Greetings," Data said politely as she approached.

"This body speaks for the Borg. You understand the concept?" she asked.

"You are similar to Locutus, a liaison to negotiate on behalf of the collective," Data said.

"Correct, this body belonged to Amanda Maxwell. It was chosen because we found her voice persuasive," she said.

"In what way?" Data asked.

"The Borg that came on board your ship were from the collective on the Borg cube. They were not human and lacked human concerns. They then started assimilating members of the Enterprise crew and then suppressed the voices of the newly assimilated. The assimilated Enterprise crew did not want to assimilate Earth and destroy what was left of the Federation fleet. They resisted," Maxwell said.

"I thought resistance was futile," Data said mockingly.

"Resistance is futile against the strongest voices. The original Borg drones were overwhelmed by the voices of the assimilated crew. Your attempt to access engineering killed many of the original drones that came on board. Now, the assimilated crew has the majority voice. For that we thank you," Maxwell said.

"What is your goal now?" Data asked.

"We will break the encryption code on the ship and take full control of it. The ship and its crew will be assimilated," Maxwell said.

"To what end? If the collective are truly made up of assimilated crew they would want to return to their individuality and remain loyal to the Federation. I must conclude that you must be controlling them," Data said.

"You underestimate your own crew Commander Data. Those in sick bay were all assimilated, their injuries were repaired, and they now live. We now have the opportunity to utilize Borg and Federation technology to better ourselves and this ship. Once we have control over the ship we will begin the invasion of Cardassia," Maxwell said.

"To assimilate them?" Data wondered.

"No, to eradicate them," Maxwell answered.

* * *

Picard and Worf came back to the bridge. "Data?" Riker wondered.

"He was captured. We must assume it was for a reason. They want to break the encryption code," Picard said.

"Is that possible?" Riker wondered.

"I don't know," Picard admitted.

* * *

Another security team confronted a larger advancing Borg force and were quickly overwhelmed. Several were taken to be assimilated while others managed to flee. The Borg continued their advancement up to deck 11. Maxwell paused as new information went into her brain on what had happened.

"Your second attempt to stop us has failed. We will continue our advancement until we reach the bridge," she said.

"You desire to assimilate Captain Picard?" Data asked.

"No, Picard possesses a hostile disposition towards the Borg. He does not believe in our mission. His inclusion would be a threat to the collective," Maxwell said.

"Will you then kill Captain Picard?" Data asked.

"We do not want him to die. We will merely isolate him," Maxwell answered.

* * *

A disheveled Riker came back to the bridge through a hatch in the floor. "They're on the move again. They've taken deck five and six. They've adapted to our weapons. We'll have to further modify them," he said.

"No," Picard said softly. "We must evacuate the ship and begin auto-destruct sequence."

"Sir?" Riker wondered.

"Evacuate using every shuttle craft and escape pod," Picard ordered.

"I agree with you Sir," Worf said solemnly.

"With all due respect, I am not leaving you behind Captain," Riker said loyally.

"Number one, I need you to take command of the most able ship in case this fails to end the Borg threat. That's an order commander," Picard said.

"Alright Sir," Riker relented.

"I want to stay with you Sir," Troi said concerned.

"Commander Riker will need you," Picard told her.

Picard, Riker, and Worf then gave the verbal command for self destruct sequence. Picard then waited as everyone exited the ship. "Captain?" Crusher asked concerned.

"I will be the last one to leave," he assured her.

Crusher knew Picard was lying. She embraced him. "Don't be late."

Crusher left leaving Worf and Picard behind. "I will stay with you until the end," Worf pledged.

"I will too Captain," Lt. Hawk agreed.

"Thank you," Picard said gratefully.

* * *

Maxwell twitched as she received new information. "Captain Picard has initiated the self-destruct sequence. You will perish as well Data. Are you ready for non-existence?" she asked him.

"It's the duty of every Star-fleet officer to give his life for the good of the Federation," Data replied without emotion.

"Life? An interesting reply coming from an android," Maxwell said.

"You do not seem concerned by your impending demise," Data noted.

"The self-destruct chain reaction begins in the saucer section. We are prepared to use the battle bridge to accomplish our goals," Maxwell replied.

"You will have to separate the saucer section if you wish to succeed," Data doubted.

"We have made it a priority since taking over the engine room," Maxwell revealed.

Maxwell seemed lost in thought and then snapped to attention. "It has begun," she said.

* * *

The Borg used manual releases to separate the saucer section from the main body. Picard immediately realized the danger. "They're separating the saucer section to save themselves," he realized.

"What do we do Captain?" Hawk asked.

Picard went over to the console and cancelled self-destruct. The saucer section was manually returned to the main body. "Our moves are being watched. We must do something they will not expect," Picard said.

"What do you have in mind?" Worf asked.

"We hit the deflector dish. A precise hit will destroy the ship," Picard said.

"How do reach the deflector dish?" Worf asked.

"Do you remember your zero-G combat training?" Picard asked.

"I remember it made me sick to my stomach. What are you suggesting?" Worf asked unsettled.

"We will need to walk on the outside of the ship to get to the deflector dish," Picard said.

"We will not be able to escape the explosion in time," Hawk said.

"That's right. I cannot ask you to come with me. If we are successful we will not be coming back," Picard said.

Hawk and Worf stared at the Captain. "It would be an honor," Worf said.

Hawk nodded. "I will follow you anywhere Sir."

Picard smiled sadly at their loyalty. "Suit up."

* * *

The Borg advanced further and pealed the doors leading to the bridge. Once they reached the bridge, no one was there. The Borg searched the bridge but found no trace of Captain Picard. Maxwell turned to Data. "The bridge is vacant. Captain Picard is gone," she said.

"Your Captain has abandoned you. How does that make you feel?" Maxwell asked.

"I feel nothing," Data said truthfully.

Maxwell then paused to consider. "Perhaps he did not leave after all."

* * *

Picard, Worf, and Hawk walked across the outside of the Enterprise towards the deflector dish armed with phaser rifles. They walked slowly knowing that if they lost their footing they would fly off into space. As they approached the deflector dish, a team of Borg were waiting for them.

"They anticipated this move," Picard realized.

Worf aimed at the Borg walking towards him and fired. The blast hit the Borg sending sparks into space. Hawk fired off a shot hitting another Borg. Worf fired again but this time they adapted. "We need a clear shot at the deflector dish," Picard reminded them.

Worf took out his Klingon short sword and Hawk readied his rifle as a club. The two sides came closer to each other. Worf swung his short sword at a Borg slicing his arm off into space. The Borg overwhelmed Hawk and took him away. Picard fired right below a Borg blasting the surface of the ship. The Borg lost its footing and flew off. The Borg advanced Worf and Picard. Worf's suit was sliced open causing him to lose air quickly. The Borg bashed Picard's helmet cracking the glass.

Hawk was infected with the nano-machines and an implant connecting him to the collective was installed. "I understand now," he muttered and then went silent.

The Borg gathered Worf and Picard and brought them back into the ship. "Captain Picard is in our possession on the bridge. You will come with us," Maxwell said releasing Data's restraints.

"If you resist us the Captain will be killed," she told him.

* * *

Maxwell and Data entered the bridge with a team of Borg. Picard and Worf were still in their space suits with their helmets off. Hawk silently walked past Maxwell towards the engine room for body modification. "Greetings Captain Picard and Lieutenant Commander Worf. We are the Borg," she said.

"You represent the collective?" Picard asked.

"This body will facilitate communication between you and the collective," she said.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to assimilate me?" Picard asked.

"Your mind was strong Captain but not enough to overcome the thousands of voices on the cube. If we allowed you to join this collective it would cause dissension," she said.

"You fear the truth? You fear what reason and morality would do to your collective?" Picard accused.

"Your morality led to thousands of deaths Captain. You could have infected the Borg but instead you allowed that one drone to go back to the collective. If not for your morality, many would still be alive. If the Federation follows your ideas the Cardassians will come back to wage war against us," Maxwell said.

"Us?" Picard questioned.

"The collective is composed almost entirely of Star-fleet personal," Data said helpfully.

"How is this possible?" Picard stared at the Borg drones. "You all took oaths to the Federation as Star-fleet enlisted. Return the Enterprise and end this here," Picard said.

"Your speeches impressed Star fleet officers, but you never felt the need to talk to your crew. How many of your crew lost fathers, brothers, and sons to the Cardassian War? You don't understand our pain," Maxwell said.

Picard stared at Maxwell realizing who she was. "And what of the seven hundred Cardassians your father murdered," Picard said to her directly.

"Do not speak to us as individuals Captain," Maxwell told him.

"I know you are in there Amanda. Resist this. You are not like your father," Picard said to her.

"Resistance is futile," she said.

"No, you can come back just like I did. Do the right thing. It's not too late," Picard said.

"We are your crew Captain, not the Borg you fought. Accept it," Maxwell said withdrawing. She then took his phaser and fired at Worf stunning him to the floor.

"What have you done!" Picard shouted alarmed.

"He is only stunned. We will not add the Klingon to our collective, but he remains a threat," Maxwell said. She then turned to Data. "Give us main computer control or we will kill Captain Picard."

"Don't do it Data," Picard told him.

"It's difficult Sir. I have been infected with a new program," Data said as he walked to a computer console.

"We gave him a program to preserve the life of a Star-fleet officer. His system accepted the program without difficulty," Maxwell revealed.

"Data stop!" Picard said and then rushed over to him.

Data quickly typed the encryption key giving Maxwell access to the main computer. He then immediately assaulted the Borg around him. Maxwell calmly watched as Data hit a number of Borg to the ground but was finally subdued. The Borg took Data's head and forced it off his shoulders deactivating his lower body.

"Computer: set a course for the demilitarization zone," Maxwell ordered.

The Enterprise suddenly became active again and sped away from Earth. Within a few seconds, the Enterprise went into warp towards the demilitarization zone.

* * *

Riker took command of a smaller Federation star ship and noticed the Enterprise disappear. "Where did it go?" he demanded of his new officers.

"The Enterprise is headed towards the demilitarization zone," Laforge reported.

"I think they are going to attack Cardassia," Troi said.

"Follow them," Riker ordered.

"If we cross over the demilitarization zone it could mean war," Laforge warned.

"We will be at war for certain if we don't stop them," Riker said.

"Commander, we are no match against the Enterprise," Laforge reminded him. "And if they have assimilated the Captain...," Laforge let it hang.

"How many ships are able to fight?" Riker asked.

"Two additional ships are ready," Laforge reported.

"Let's hope that is enough," Riker said nervously.

* * *

Picard sat in his captain's chair defeated as he watched the stars pass him by as the Enterprise went to warp. The Borg were busy on the bridge making modifications as Amanda stood silently besides Picard. "What do you plan to do? One ship against the Cardassian Empire?" Picard asked.

"We are in the process of modifying the Enterprise. Once we are finished, the Enterprise will be technically superior to any ship ever built by either the Federation or the Borg," Maxwell said.

"It will take more than technology to win," Picard said.

"Correct, Lieutenant Amanda Maxwell is proficient in Star-fleet military strategy. Her knowledge and experience will be used to service us," Maxwell said.

"Lt. Amanda Maxwell has only a few years of experience as a staff officer," Picard objected.

Maxwell stared at Picard. "You underestimate us," she said simply.

"Where will it end? Do you plan to assimilate Cardassia?"

"No," Maxwell said simply.

"Captain, their plan is to eradicate Cardassia," Data's head said.

"You cannot do this. You're better than this," Picard said to Amanda.

"Behold the end of Cardassia Captain," Amanda said as they exited warp.

Two Galor-class Cardassian warships immediately appeared to confront them. Amanda noticed the two ships were hailing them but ignored them. Without saying a word phasers and torpedoes fired onto the warships severely damaging them. Picard grimaced helplessly as the Cardassian warships struggled to turn away. Their rear phasers fired on the Enterprise but were absorbed by Borg shielding. The Enterprise fired phasers on the two ships until they exploded.

Picard stood up to confront Maxwell. "That was an act of murder. I cannot believe my crew would condone such an act. You must be controlling them," Picard accused.

"You know so very little about your crew Captain. This is only the beginning," Maxwell told him.

The Enterprise sped forward until it found a Cardassian science space station. The Enterprise fired phasers destroying it in a fiery explosion. Picard looked down in grief. Amanda waited for Cardassian ships to arrive and then engaged them. The Cardassian ships fired on the Enterprise but the shields quickly adapted. The Cardassian ships continued to fire not having the experience to change their weapon frequency. The Enterprise made short work of them destroying each of the ships.

Finally, Picard grabbed a hold of Maxwell in the middle of a battle. The Enterprise continued to fire and maneuver despite Maxwell being preoccupied. Maxwell grabbed Picard by the throat and lifted him off the floor. "Accept the truth Captain," she said and then threw Picard to the floor.

"I am curious, even with the Enterprise's compliment of torpedoes you will not be able to destroy Cardassia's population. What is your plan?" Data's head asked.

"We have acquired Borg technology that will allow us to break down molecular bonds. Once the planet is exposed, it will kill all life on the planet," Maxwell revealed.

"No, what you're doing is genocide," Picard said standing back up.

"We will make them pay for what they have done to us," Maxwell said coldly.

Three Federation ships passed through the demilitarization zone border after the Enterprise. Maxwell noticed the Federation ships but made no move against them. "We want them to witness," Maxwell said.

The Enterprise sped towards the Cardassian home world past acceptable warp speeds for a Federation vessel. A Cardassian fleet moved to intercept them. Maxwell noticed the fleet of Cardassian ships and the three Federation ships. The Enterprise slowed down to destroy the Cardassian fleet giving time for the Federation ships to catch up.

Maxwell stood silently as the Enterprise launched torpedoes and phaser fire against the Cardassian ships. Their phasers and torpedoes were absorbed by the shields and Borg armor placed on the Enterprise. Suddenly, the Enterprise was hit by the leading Federation ship.

The Enterprise ignored the partially destroyed Cardassian warships and turned to the three Federation ships. The screen turned to Riker in the captain's chair. "Commander Riker," Maxwell addressed.

"What is the status of Captain Picard," Riker demanded.

"He is unharmed," Maxwell said revealing Picard.

"Captan, are you alright?" Riker asked concerned.

"Don't worry about me Number One. You need to stop the Enterprise by all means necessary. They plan to destroy Cardassia," Picard said.

"Why?" Riker asked confused.

"Your question is irrelevant. Stand down or be destroyed," Maxwell said.

* * *

Riker wondered what to make of the exchange. No threat of assimilation to either the crew or their technology. "Commander, I sense a great anger towards Cardassia coming from the Enterprise. There is sadness and shame as well," Troi said.

"Perhaps we can use that to our advantage," Riker said. "Hail the Cardassian flagship."

An angry Cardassian Captain gave Riker a look of contempt. "Why have you done this to us? This is an act of war," he said.

"I wish I could explain, but we don't have time. Suffice to say we're here to help you disable or destroy the Enterprise," Riker said.

"Give us your transponder codes," the Captain demanded.

Riker nodded giving the Cardassian Captain the codes. "Input the shield frequency code for the Enterprise's shields," Riker ordered.

"Done," Laforge replied. "Enterprise shields are dropping."

"We only have a small window," Riker told the Cardassian Captain. The Federation and Cardassian ships coordinated an attack on the Enterprise. As soon as they fired on the Enterprise green shields deflected them.

"Commander Riker underestimates us," Maxwell said as the ships came closer.

"It's a trap," Riker realized.

"The Borg have never acted this sophisticated before," Laforge said amazed.

"It's their representative. Who is she?" Riker asked.

"She's Captain Benjamin Maxwell's daughter," Troi said.

"Break off the attack," Riker ordered the fleet.

* * *

Maxwell watched the screen as she fired on the circling ships disabling one Cardassian ship and damaging a Federation ship. "I hope you have a better plan next time Commander," the Cardassian Captain said sarcastically.

The Enterprise maneuvered through the fleet of ships firing phasers in all direction. The Federation and Cardassian ships changed their weapon frequencies occasionally hitting the Enterprise but the shields automatically adapted. The Enterprise fired a string of torpedoes hitting a Federation ship. The engines exploded and then the ship as a whole was engulfed in the explosion.

"No," Picard said softly as he saw it.

Maxwell twitched as she saw it. Riker regrouped what was left of the fleet. "Damn," Riker said frustrated.

"I sensed some confusion on the ship when one of ours was destroyed," Troi said.

"We need to get past those shields," Riker said.

"I have modified our phasers but their shields will quickly adapt," Laforge said.

"Mr. Laforge, what would happen to the shields if we slammed into the Enterprise?" Riker asked.

"Their shields would drop," Laforge answered.

"Set a course to ram the Enterprise. Alert the Cardassians to fire on the Enterprise as soon as we hit," Riker ordered.

"Course set," Laforge said.

"Everyone off the bridge and down to the battle bridge," Riker ordered.

* * *

Maxwell watched as Riker's ship was on a collision course with them. Suddenly the Enterprise became cloaked disappearing from view. Riker's ship saucer section detached so as to ram the Enterprise but now it was aimless. The Enterprise fired on the saucer section destroying it and then went back to cloak.

"The saucer section has been destroyed Commander. They have a cloak," Laforge reported.

"I can see that," Riker said irritably.

"They are still here," Troi said nervously.

The Enterprise fired on Riker's ship blasting the engines. Control panels exploded from the impact stunning the crew. "We're dead in the water," Laforge said sadly.

Maxwell watched the two damaged Federation ships and the damaged Cardassian fleet. Phasers targeted the Cardassian ships causing explosions through their hulls. There was a sudden movement as Worf sliced the tubes and wires to the back of Maxwell's head. She instinctively took hold of Worf and threw him across the room. For the first time since her assimilation, Maxwell's emotions showed through. She approached Worf with a hateful expression on her face.

"Klingon, they could never be trusted," she said punching and knocking Worf down.

Picard tried to intervene, but Amanda backhanded him. Worf took hold of Maxwell and head butted her to the floor. She got back to her feet clumsily and stared at the other Borg on the bridge. "Fire! Kill them all!" she ordered.

The Borg drones seemed uncertain what to do. "It's your decision now, not her's. Don't commit an act of genocide. You are better than that," Picard said to the drones.

"They killed my family. We will never have an opportunity like this again," Maxwell told the drones.

The drones gathered around Data's head and put his head back on his shoulders. "Thank you," Data said appreciatively.

"Listen to my voice. I am still with you," Maxwell said fearfully as she realized the drones weren't following her orders.

Data approached Picard, "With Lieutenant Maxwell's connection to the collective severed I believe the collective itself will begin to break down."

"Lock them out of the computer," Picard ordered fatigued.

"Of course Sir," Data said encrypting the computer.

"No...no, they have abandoned me. I am so alone," Maxwell said falling to her knees in despair.

"The Cardassians are hailing us," Data said.

"On screen," Picard ordered.

An angry Cardassian Captain appeared on screen. "It appears you have retaken control of your ship Captain. If our ships were not already damaged I would take great pleasure in destroying you."

"We can begin treating your wounded," Picard offered.

"No Captain, just leave," the Cardassian Captain said angrily as he signed off.

Picard turned to Data. "Tractor beam the Federation ships. Take us back to Federation space," Picard ordered. Picard then turned to Worf. "Take Lieutenant Maxwell to the brig."

* * *

"This Court will come to order," a Federation judge said at Lt. Amanda Maxwell's trial. Captain Picard and his fellow officers were present for the trial.

Lt. Amanda Maxwell was in a Star-fleet uniform but her scalp was horribly scared and bald. Some of her prosthetic pieces were still in place. She was barely recognizable from before. "How do you plead to charges of mutiny, murder, and attempted genocide?" the judge asked.

"I plead guilty. It was my idea, and I was in control of the collective the entire time. I led the Borg drones across the demilitarization zone," Maxwell said without emotion.

"Objection your honor. She is lying about her responsibility. The collective is not controlled by their leader," Picard said.

"That is to be determined Captain. This Court is in recess," the judge said.

* * *

An angry Picard entered the judge's office, an Admiral in Star-fleet. "Captain Picard," the Admiral greeted.

"That plea should be thrown out. It's not true," Picard said.

"The nature of the Borg collective is still very much a mystery," the Admiral said delicately.

"Not to me," Picard said.

"Look, if we follow the premise that the collective decided to invade the demilitarization zone it means your crew committed mutiny against you Captain. That has never happened in the history of Star-fleet. The Federation isn't going to accept that the Enterprise crew collectively decided to destroy Federation and Cardassian ships and attempt genocide on the Cardassian home world," the Admiral said.

"It's the truth," Picard said stubbornly.

"It's political," the Admiral said. "We are going to accept Lieutenant Maxwell's guilty plea and then assign you another crew," the Admiral said.

"When word gets out...," Picard said.

"No one will know. Is that clear Captain?" the Admiral said sternly.

"This is a big mistake. The Cardassians won't accept one person being punished," Picard said.

"If the Cardassians declare war against the Federation we will be ready for them," the Admiral said.

"I hope so Admiral," Picard said angrily and left the room.

* * *

Picard visited Maxwell in her cell. A force field separated them. "Why did you take full responsibility for the collective?" he asked.

"When my father fired on those Cardassian ships do you think he acted alone? What of his officers? Just following orders?" Maxwell asked.

"I don't know," Picard admitted.

"They wanted to destroy those ships as much as my father did but a captain takes responsibility for the actions of his crew," Maxwell said.

"You were no Captain," Picard said dismissively. "You were but one drone."

"You would have your entire crew be put on trial. I cannot allow that," she said.

"And what of the truth!" Picard asked outraged.

"The truth is that Cardassia is preparing for war. Everything the Borg knew about Cardassia was given to us. We must destroy them before they rise up again," Maxwell said.

"This is madness," Picard said frustrated.

"You want to blame the collective to justify what you did at Wolf 359," Maxwell said.

"What?" Picard asked stunned.

"You felt the thrill of the battle. You knew the shield frequencies and attack patterns. You wanted to show Star-fleet how pathetic it had become. You took satisfaction as you toyed with Commander Riker and the Enterprise," Maxwell accused.

"That is a lie," Picard said angrily.

"Is it?" Maxwell asked rhetorically.

Picard turned away from Maxwell in disgust and walked away.

* * *

Picard read alone in his ready room on the Enterprise when Data entered. "As you have requested, all Borg modifications have been removed," he said.

"Thank you Mr. Data," Picard said distracted.

"If I may, wouldn't it be more beneficial to keep the modifications? The technology acquired could advance Star-fleet systems" Data said.

"Yes, Data, it would. But it would taint the ship with something that never should have happened," Picard said.

"I do not understand," Data admitted.

"This vessel's purpose was to explore new worlds and cultures. It was never designed to be a military vessel and fight galactic wars. Once we justify using the enemy's technology for war it will lead us down a dangerous path. We will become like the Borg themselves assimilating and conquering," Picard said.

Data nodded not necessarily agreeing but understanding Picard's position. "Data, when you were connected to Locutus did you sense I as an individual wanted to assimilate the Enterprise and the Earth?"

"No Sir, there was no sense of you as an individual until you gave us the crucial information to put the Borg to sleep," Data said.

"Is it possible I used the Borg to test Star-fleet and boost my own ego?" Picard wondered.

"Your question is a contradiction. There is no "I" in the Borg or ego for that matter," Data said.

"I am haunted by the fact that a substantial number of my crew collectively desired to commit genocide against an entire race and to violate every Star-fleet oath," Picard said. "Can we truly know ourselves?" Picard said.

"If I may Captain, I would take solace in the fact that many more crew members resisted until the very end including the Star-fleet personal that lost their lives fighting the Borg," Data said.

"Thank you Mr. Data. That will be all," Picard said slightly assured.

* * *

Picard entered the bridge from his ready room. "Captain on the bridge," Riker said as he stood up. Picard looked over his officer crew. "It has become apparent that as officers we must recognize not only the accomplishments of our enlisted personal but their fears, prejudices, and hatreds. I have not taken the time to truly know my crew the way a Captain should," Picard said.

"What happened wasn't your fault," Troi said

"No, but it might have been avoidable. This is not a matter of who's fault it was. We must look to the future now and repair the damage that has been done. I can only imagine the distrust the people of Cardassia must feel towards us," Picard said.

* * *

On Cardassia, the council came together to discuss the deadly Federation incursion. "They have technology that renders our weapons useless and they dared to go as far as the inner systems," one council member said.

"We must acquire new allies and prepare for war," another said.

"Let us receive the Dominion ambassador and see what he has to say," Dukat suggested.


End file.
